


Subtext

by Valdyr



Series: The Angel Within [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blasphemy, But they both love it, Episode: s05e09 The Real Ghostbusters, God's A+ Parenting, Lucifer is a Bad Influence on Sam, M/M, but the things you shouldn't do are usually the best so forget what I said and go for it!, religious people shouldn't read this, seriously, then again religious people probably shouldn't read Samifer anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-22 23:52:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10707762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valdyr/pseuds/Valdyr
Summary: When the Winchesters receive an SOS text from Chuck, Lucifer is initially hesitant to near the prophet. But the convention it turns out to lead to seems to promise fun after all, while he is blissfully unaware of the higher celestial hiding there.





	Subtext

**Author's Note:**

> I don't trust a single thing God's ever said on Supernatural, so I made up intentions for his actions that fit my perception of him back in season 5. And that is in no way positive.  
> So up front a formal apology to all Chuck fans; I had intended this differently, but it developed a mind of its own and turned a shade (or ten) darker.
> 
> And Chuck, if you're listening, I'd like to remind you that free will means letting them make their own decisions, as in not commanding them, not forsaking them and leaving them helpless even when they beg for a little guidance! Oh, and if I go to tell for this, I'm going with my head held high(, and silently hoping that the devil will look like Mark Pellegrino).

_"Luci, Luci, lookie there!"_

_"I see it, sweetie. I do."_

_"...Then get it for me!"_

_"Hm?"_

_"I WANT it!"_

_"I can't, it's supposed to stay right there."_

_"But I want it!"_

_"Gabie, I can't just sneak you a star, its planets need it. Father would be very upset if I left those poor things to dwadle aimlessly through space and freeze."_

_"BUT I WANT ONE!"_

_"I know, but fa-"_

_"ASK HIM! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeee!"_

_"Why don't you ask him yourself?"_

_"He won't listen to me! You ask him!"_

_"Why do you think he would listen to me?"_

_"He loves you best, he always listens to you! Luci, please!"_

_"Have you even tried asking?"_

_"Twice. He told me to go to Michael to train."_

_"And have you?"_

_"...Yes?"_

_"Have you really?"_

_"I did go to Michael."_

_"And?"_

_"And I trained."_

_"You and I both know that that star isn't old enough for you to have found it and asked and then had a full training session with Michael. Did you skip it?"_

_"No! I obeyed! I trained, really."_

_"Uhuh, and what did you train exactly?"_

_"..."_

_"Gabe?"_

_"...Sneaking by my big brother. And it worked! He didn't even notice me!"_

_"Gabriel, that's not what father wanted."_

_"But it fits what he said."_

_"You scheming little thing!"_

_"But you said it's not disobeying if it fits!"_

_"Yes, but that was when I did it. If father catches me, I can get away with it. You can't act out like that."_

_"I hate that you're daddy's favorite!"_

_"No, you don't. You love it because you know you're mine, so you'll still get that star you want so bad."_

_"YAY!!!"_

_And with a beam of joy he jumped his big brother for excessive cuddling. Lucifer welcomed him readily and was just as happy. Almost. He winced slightly, when one of his baby brother's wings grazed the Mark. He wasn't used to it, yet. And it left him with pangs of discomfort and inaudible whispers that he had let himself be manipulated by his cute little brother. That he let himself be used. But back then, he could still push the seeds of dissent down and enjoy Gabriel's cheer._

"Wow, he was so adorable!"

"I know, I remember."

"And you were such a helpless big brother. He could just pull the puppy eyes and you were lost."

Lucifer pouted in mock offense, but Sam just kissed it away. They were snuggled on a massive couch, dressed in nothing but a thick, warm, fluffy blanket, in one of the palace's theaters, watching memories of Gabriel in the good old times.

"...Was he always such a brat?"

"Um..."

"Luci?"

"He probably wasn't. Not originally, when he still hung with Raphael. But that was way back, when they were both still so little. As they grew, Raphael claimed Michael for guidance and Gabriel was left with me."

"And so you corrupted him."

"Did not!"

"You totally did, Luci. It's so obvious he took after you!"

"I taught him some tricks, okay?"

"You are such a bad influence."

"I resent that. And Gabriel is far more independant than Raphael so clearly I didn't mess up completely."

"I said you were a bad influence, baby, not that you messed up."

They shared a grin, and Lucifer purred that be might be a bad influence on Sam, too. Just much less brotherly. And with teeth and nails they sensitized each other's nerves as the angel ground into his vessel where he straddled him. It felt so nice and was cut so short.

Sam instantly heard the difference between that groan of Lucifer's and its predecessors and a moment later, he was wide awake.

 

"Dean?"

"Pack up, we gotta move!"

"Why? It's like... six in the morning! Why are you even up?"

"The phone woke me. Chuck texted."

"So?"

"Sam, he needs us! It's life or death, now move!"

"Shit, okay!"

He tore himself out of his bed and got his stuff, getting his shoes on his feet with even really looking. Chuck knew of future events, so he was a natural target for demons!

'Sam, according to your memories, this Chuck is a prophet.'

'Exactly!'

'Yeah, so he has an archangel to protect him!'

'But... maybe it's not his life that's in danger, he could know about something he needs to tell us so we can save someone else. Luci, I would have preferred to stay as well, but he called for help, so we'll help him!'

'Actually, he did not.'

'Did not?'

'No. He texted.'

'Seriously? Don't be so picky when lives are at stakes.'

'I didn't mean to correct you, Sam, but if the danger is that great, why would he text? I takes time. If it's really an emergency, why didn't he save the time by calling?'

'...I don't know. But he doesn't joke about that kind of thing! Who knows? Maybe he's gagged or something, but we really got to go! And why are you so suspicious, anyway?'

Now that he concentrated, he could feel Lucifer's discomfort.

'What is it?'

'Sam, that's a prophet. With an archangel to protect him if he is in danger.'

'Yeah, I know. What's the problem?!'

'For real? I am THE DEVIL, Sam! How sure are you exactly that I am not seen as the biggest threat possible when I go near that Chuck?!'

'Oh... crap.'

'Exactly!'

'Shit, well... can't you ....I don't know... just hide? Gabriel didn't notice you, right?'

'He didn't, that's true. But I was so deep I couldn't even hear you anymore around him.'

'Damn it. So you'll have to be like ... afk for the duration?'

'It might be best. Although...'

'What?'

'Gabriel is an expert at disguises, too. I taught him. And Michael would be aided by his superior raw power... but he will be busy handling the apocalypse. So the only archangel free to watch over the prophet would be Raphael.'

'Raphael, huh? The one who takes after Michael?'

'Indeed. And that is a good thing. ...Sam, are you alright?'

'Sure, I- I just thought about Castiel. He was exploded by the archangel guarding Chuck. So he was killed by Raphael?'

'Yes.'

'...Maybe it's for the best if he notices you. You can take him, right? And kill him?'

'I could.'

'So let him see you.'

'Sure?'

'Yes.'

'Let me clarify: Are you sure that you want a battle between archangels in direct proximity to the prophet and your brother and whoever else happens to be in the area?'

'No!'

'I thought so. Because Raphael, you must understand, will not care about the casualties if he sees me approach.'

'So he can't see you.'

'But Sam, I do not feel comfortable letting you into danger without me watching out for you.'

'I know. Me neither.'

'Can't you stay just hidden enough to go unnoticed, but close enough to the surface to act if needed?'

'Hmmmm.... Raphael is weaker than me... and unlike Gabriel, he is quite obtuse. The loyal, but dull soldier type of person. Michael's second in command, really. Trickery and its discovery are fine arts requiring a certain amount of slyness Raphael just doesn't have... So I think we might have a shot. It's a fine line, though. I can't get angry around him.'

Sam nodded to himself. He could keep Lucifer calm. He was sure of it. Though Chuck could be pretty annoying... And with that he froze. In the middle of opening th impala's door to get in, his body having run on auto-pilot while he spoke with Lucifer, he just stopped.

Would Chuck, being a prophet, know about his possession? He had known about the demon blood. Luci?

'I can't be sure, he may be a prophet, but our actions still go against the prophecy.'

'So he might not?'

'Sam, if he knew about me being inside you, shouldn't he also know that I'm not the bad guy?'

'That can be hard to believe.'

'And still he called you guys for help. So if he knows, he clearly isn't bothered.'

'Right... I guess he doesn't know; because of the against the prophecy thing.'

He got in with a sigh then, to find Dean looking at him incredulously.

"You waiting for something specific?"

"Sorry, just... I thought I'd forgotten something and had to think hard so I wouldn't have to go back to check. We can go now."

And with a jolt they did.

 

_"As it is in Heaven, so it shall be on Earth."_

Sam still hadn't commented on it. He didn't seem phased, either. In fact, he just seemed to spend more time in thought than before. But then he had for a while. But how could he not react? Why wasn't he freaking the hell out?! Sam had reacted rather strongly to Gabriel's story, he'd noticed. But the revelation that he was the devil's true vessel?! No reaction. How? Had he not heard it? That seemed hardly possible...

Unless there had not been any revelation for him. Unless he had already known. Like they had known about him being Michael's true vessel from Zachariah. But Sam? If he had already known, how had he found out? Who could have told him? And why the freaking hell had he not thought to bloody freaking mention it?!!!

...Unless it wasn't him anymore. As they drove, he looked over in suspicion. Was that really still his brother or already the devil next to him?

Horror culminated in his belly and it became hard to breathe...

But that was just idiocy! He thought twice and shook his head. He was way too easily panicked, Sam couldn't have the devil in him! He might have messed up before, but this was impossible. Simply because then Gabriel wouldn't have tried to get him to say yes anymore! And that had been for both of them, so both of them still had to be devil and angel free. Surely Gabriel would have noticed the devil, had he been there.

Calmer now, he could concentrate on the drive. Sam still had to explain how he'd known and why he hadn't said anything, but he was still Sam. And they could postpone the epic fight they would surely have about that until Chuck was safe.

 

Their nerves burned by the time they finally got there and Dean's trot was not even broken when he noticed a number of black impalas. Weird, but danger first. There the brothers found Chuck, pacing with nerves himself.

Sam thought for a moment of unease that Chuck's eyes had caught on him, but with his paranoia, that might very well have been his imagination. And either way, it was almost instantly overshadowed by confusion, when Chuck knew nothing about any texts.

Until Becky's name fell. Sam internally groaned, which made Lucifer chuckle, and already she came out to feast her eyes on him.

'Don't be so gleeful! Shouldn't you be jealous, anyway?'

'Because of her? No, Sam. I won't be jealous of every puppy dog that tries to lick your nose.'

'Not even for support? She's creepy!'

'You've been hunting ghosts since you were a kid and that girl is creepy now?'

'Don't you dare laugh!'

Then some guy by the door yelled "Show time!" and what followed could not be processed. There were people running around as him! Sam didn't know what to think. Lucifer did:

'Why do these people dress as the monsters? Why pretend to be something resented, feared and hated?'

'Well, they don't want to be these creatures for real, they think of them as mere characters in a story.'

'But even so, they could be the heroes, why play the villain?'

'Honestly... um... I'm not sure.'

'So find out!'

"Hey, Becky!"

"Yes, Sam! What do you crave?"

"Um, can you tell me why people would choose play the bad guys?"

"Oh, you know. Some characters are likeable for being good, others for being bad and good at it. Maybe they found them really scary. Their favorite baddies. Personally, I liked the scenes with the yellow-eyed demon the best. He brought out both the scared little child and the strong, grown, defiant man in you the best!"

She was already feeling him up again as he said that, but Lucifer's question was answered. Even a character categorized as evil could be perceived as likeable at the same time. Huh, mankind's really gone far in his absence.

Then they could fortunately move again, which allowed Sam to dislodge himself from Becky and the schedule was read out. When the speaker said "Frightened little boy, the secret life of Dean", Lucifer could no longer suppress his amusement and even Sam only barely. Especially after a brief glance at Dean's indignant expression.

At "The homoerotic Subtext of Supernatural", Sam went red as well. He still remembered 'Wincest' fan fiction all too well. But the devil was unsympathetic.

'Awww, what's the problem, Sammy?'

And like a flash of light he appeared for but a moment in front of Sam, nothing but a fluffy blanket loosely tucked around his waist, which did nothing to hide, but in fact more to emphasize his massive tent as a reminder of his gender.

'You don't approve of the homoerotic anymore?'

Sam blushed violently, but thankfully the others' attention was on the speaker. Except for Becky. Fuck, now she had seen his reaction to the title and was silently moaning at him. Damn it, why?!

'How can she even like the thought, if I were gay, she'd have even less of a chance at me!'

'Well, clearly I am not a bad enough influence on you. She might very well be hoping for a devil's threeway, don't you think?'

'No! And you said no women! And how can you possibly like that! Have you not met her?'

'Sam, sweetie, have you still not got it? I don't give a damn about anyone else, it's just that your reactions to her are just adorable! And anyway, I haven't appreared in those books yet so that's still you and Dean she's thinking about.'

'Yuck!'

'Why? I don't like him, but it's not like he's ugly.'

'That's incest!'

Yet to his shock, Lucifer just snorted:

'Honey, all sex between humans is incest. You all go back to only one original couple! And besides, you're both males, so what's gonna happen?'

'Are you seriously argueing in favor of that?!'

'Hell no! Didn't you listen? I don't want you with anyone else, you're mine! I mean, if you're okay with that. I just wanted to say that your argumentation was lacking; you shouldn't dismiss him because of his birth, but because of his overcompensatingly butch and ananthrophobic attitude.'

'...ananthrophobic?'

'Yeah, he hates on people for not being humans. He doesn't even call us people, but 'things'. Like in your family mantra. Get me now? Or should I rather call him a speciesist?'

'Um... I get it now. I just wouldn't have called him that myself.'

'Well, he can be quite offensive.'

'Yeaaaah. are- are you offended by that, by him?'

'Sam, his every command toward you offends me to the core. So yes! But I'm dealing with it.'

'And that's working? Considering your temper...'

'He's still alive, isn't he? Also Raphael hasn't stormed in yet, so I'd say I'm dealing fine.'

He hummed in agreement, but then he heared Dean swear and asked what happened. Apparently, there would be new books. At first Sam felt like threatening the prophet into staying the hell away from his life, but Lucifer noted that introducing Cas to the fandom might thin out the Wincest supporters. A new ship could be born. That left him to grin. Maybe then Dean would get it.

First though, Dean got to confront Chuck, which was really fun to watch, even tough he had to hide his amusement behind as mask of agreement. But the fun found a sudden end when there was a scream, only to morph into exasperation. Because that was painfully ridiculous. And it could not be tolerated sober.

Both brothers agreed on that and headed for a drink, but Lucifer was not of the same opinion. He was just as amused as before. And while that was preferible to an angry devil, it wasn't ideal. Not when it gave him ideas.

'Why, Sammy? Don't you like roleplaying? I think I might. But you can still do better than to sulk. Oh, and I want to go to that subtext thing. One of them at least.'

'One of them? I thought there was only one?'

'Well, there's the panel and then there is its anagram.'

'Being?'

'You don't know the anagram of subtext? I am so disappointed, my dear. It's _buttsex_. Obviously.'

He blushed violently and had to bury his face in his glass to hide that from Dean.

'Shut up!'

'Why, I thought you liked it?'

'Not when I am sitting right next to my brother! And where did you get that from?!'

'A couple girls said that in the other room. I do have better hearing than humans, so I guess you missed it. But I liked it. And I like the idea of roleplaying.'

For a moment, there was silence, and Sam got a really bad feeling about what the devil might be cooking up. He was right to do so.

'Imagine this: You have moral principles, so you are a priest and you look really hot all in black. But you have sworn celibacy, so you've only known your own hand for ages. And then I come into your church as a sinner to confess. I am really distressed and seek forgiveness, because I'm really debauched. And then you as my father confessor ask what my sin was and I tell you that I committed sodomy. I tell you that I met someone at a bar and went out back with him without question and let him rip my clothes off and fuck right into my round little ass, but it didn't hurt because I was still loose and slick from the last guy's cock and come...'

Sam swallowed, half wanting to stop him and half wanted to know. Would Lucifer want to be punished by him? The 'father confessor' had been unexpected. But he probably shouldn't start a talk about Lucifer's daddy issues right now. Not if he wanted more than sulking and pouting. And the part that wanted more was steadily growing in strength as the devil went on:

'And I tell you how I loved it when he fucked me so deep I could feel it in my stomach. And then, I tell you, I followed him to a party and let them hand me around like a doll, getting fucked in the ass and in the throat like a succubus on speed and loving it. And you as a priest are so shocked you look me in the face for the first time and realize that I still have come on my lips and in my hair and I smell like sex and you are disgusted, but the part of you that remembers a time before you swore celibacy is also turned on.'

Breathing was getting harder and he could barely hold on to the part that wished for it to stop. Dean was forgotten.

'So I ask for forgiveness for my sins, but you ask me if I regret it first and I tell you that I do, because I feel impure. I tell you that I felt degraded as they brawled over who was next like animals and that it was inhuman and I need to feel pure again and I would do everything for that. You look at me all shocked and I repreat, dripping come and with big pleading eyes, that I would do _everything_.'

'...And what do I do?'

'You offer to purify me. And I trust my father confessor so openly I do everything you ask. I let you take off my soiled clothes and wash me in the water meant for baptism and you rub all over me with the washcloth, especially around my leaking hole and it gets the water all white. So you take me out and tell me to pray and I kneel down before you-'

"Sam?!"

His eyes flew open - When had he even shut them? - and he stared at Dean.

"You alright? You look flushed, and sweaty. You're not getting sick, are you?"

His throat was too parched to speak in that moment, so he just shook his head and thus noticed also Becky and Chuck staring at him from a distance.

"Excuse me, I- I need to go to the bathroom."

He fled the scene, angling his hips to hide his boner and closed the door behind himself. Once the lock was in place, his vision swam and he could see a younger version of the devil he knew kneeling before him, his clothes now a priest's, complete with the collar, and a church around him. He had a pliable little sinner at his disposal, who would do everything for his absolution. He knew that it had been possible to buy absolution for a time, so he asked the sinner if he could pay and his little devil shook his head, biting his swollen lips.

"Then you will have to pay in another pay, and atone."

And suddenly he had an idea.

"You need to be crucified."

Just not in the traditional sense. So he lowered the huge church cross to lie on the pews, about as high as his hips. And his devilish little sinner lay on it willingly, but he had him turn. He should be 'crucified' upside down. Meaning that his hands were tied together above his head, while he feet were far apart, long legs spread so nicely. He tied his sinner there, but didn't raise the cross.

He sat on the meeting of the cross's bars as he undid his robes and Luci repeated "Father, forgive me, for I have sinned", so he slid further up the long bar, until he reached that sweet behind, still loose but wet with only water now, all other men washed off him.

"And I intend to sin again."

With that he abandoned all sanity and celibacy and punished the sinner with a savage thrust, that only got a moan out of him.

"And then again and again until the end of time."

He was not gonna last, he knew, but he pulled out all the way and shoved it right in again without a second thought. And again and again, with every word of the sinner. Even when the sinner sprouted a tail right above his hole and coiled it around his waist. But he just grabbed the base of the tail to pull the devil onto himself more.

Even when batlike wings joined the tail, but he forewent grabbing them and took hold the the curved horns jutting out of his temples instead. If Sam could be a priest, Lucifer could be a painting devil, and it was practical. Getting speared by a holy man and condemning him at the same time. Just like old times. But while those priests had stroked his seducer's pride with their fall for him, Sam, was still so much better. Actually owning him. Like he belonged.

He barely remembered to manouver their body outside of the illusion, so that when Sam came in him like a vulcano, it wouldn't soak his pants in real life, but instead hit a bowl to be flushed in a moment. For they still had to remain a secret.

 

He was not quite sure what had just happened. And that was really not something that He was used to. He knew that Lucifer was already inside Sam and He was glad that everything seemed to have worked in that regard. But of course it would.

He also didn't mind Lucifer's secrecy, since he was always the sneakier one and Michael didn't have a vessel, yet. He was, however, totally thrown by the nature of their relationship and Lucifer's ...happiness? The devil should have been filled with only hatred. So, for heaven's sake, what went wrong?

 

Sam got back perfectly neat and just in time to overhear one of the LARPer's leave, telling of what sounded like a real ghost attack.

'Luci? Is this house haunted by any chance?'

'Sure.'

'What?'

'Yes, it is. But it's under control. The different ghost keep each other in check.'

'Dif- Plural?'

'Yep, from the feel of it about four or five.'

Sam was not exactly calmed by that. There were so many civilians!

'Can you find them? And ...deal with them?"

'Of course, they're lost souls, but ...All five? There are all over the place!'

'Please? Someone has already gotten hurt!'

'Fine! But you're making that up.'

'No problem with that.'

He grinned and then tended to Dean, who had also heard the leaving fan and gotten just as suspicious. But arguing that these people were all crazy anyway, supported by a reference to Wincest, made Dean go for a refilling of his instantly emptied whiskey glass first.

Then he turned a private corner and left the physical plane, so he would be able to walk among humans unseen. Apparently angels could do that. And thus he trailed the errant souls until he found a little boy sitting in a corner, minus his scalp. Sam thought that the boy might run or attack as they neared, going by his experience as a hunter.

But when the devil approached, stopping just in front of him, and held out a hand, the boy just stared with an open mouth and at a soft "Come to me, little soul", he stood and laid his hand in the angel's, drawing comfort from their touch. Lucifer asked the boy why he was still on earth and with now downcast eyes he explained that he was too scared to leave his mommy behind after the other boys had been so mean to him.

Sam gulped inside as he realized that boys, kids, had done this, but Lucifer just smiled:

"But you are not scared now, are you? With me here?"

"No, I'm okay."

"And you do understand that you need to go, right?"

"Where am I going?"

"To heaven, little one."

"Heaven? ...Can mommy come, too?"

"I don't know. I'll see when I find her. Do you want to wait for that?"

"Yes."

"Really? You don't want to prepare everything for her arrival upstairs? Maybe a big nice gesture of thanks for her love and help as a welcoming present?"

"Oh, I want that! She loves me so much!"

He took the willing boy into his arms then and spread his wings. And without another look back, he took off into the sky, rising higher and higher. Sam looked down in wonder, the house was so tiny now! And when the devil was as high as he dared, he hurtled the boy upward, silently mourning that he himself could not go further.

'Why not?'

'Sam... as you might have noticed, my wings are not actually broken from my fall, but heaven is still barred for me. And the closer I get, the more I am pushed down.'

Then he noticed the miniscule trembling in Lucifer's wings as he hovered and ordered him to land again at once. With a sigh, he floated downwards again in a spirale, while Sam pondered what he had just witnessed. It seemed so simple.

'...Have you done that before? I mean... why did he even trust you?'

'He was a soul, it's ingrained in him to trust my kind.'

'What?'

'I am an angel, Sam. Soothing troubled souls and easing their ascent to heaven used to be part of our job description.'

'I thought that'd be for the reapers.'

'Reapers are neutral. Hellhounds can reap, too, but drag their souls to hell only. And angels can reap or rather gather souls as well. We just tend to raise them instead of dragging them down. Also reapers can seal your death, but they don't have the power to force a soul onto its path, hence ghosts. Celestials and infernals can move souls against their consent, too.'

'Wow, and I thought consent was so important for angels.'

'It is, regarding the living. But once you're dead, the natural order overrules the free will and we are permitted to remove procrastinators from earth without asking first. Lest the dead bother the living.'

'So the angels should take care of the ghosts? All those hauntings?'

'The angels should do a lot, but most of that would require residing on earth and without God to bring those lazy asses to heel, they much prefer staying in heaven.'

'Huh, God really let things to to waste.'

'He did. And it's not the first time either. He's not that great at maintenance, really. More the 'let it rot then throw it out and get it new' kind of guy.'

'What do you mean?'

'Well, the last time things went bad, he swept it up with a flood. Now secularism is on the rise again and we are on the verge of a new Biblical catastrophe. These things always drive his sheep back to their forgotten master...'

'But not this time. There won't be an apocalypse. We will stop it, together!'

'We will. As I said: I am done playing along. Earth will remain and God will descend into oblivion. Serves him right.'

So they went back for the other ghosts, but there were all murderers, with one suicide thrown in, and none of them would go to heaven. Lucifer lured them away from the civilians and whistled for hellhounds to drag them down. They might be more used to serving demons, but Lucifer had spent quite enough in hell for them to get used to him, too.

With the haunting taken care of, he returned to the physical plane and then he could return to Dean. But just before reaching him, he had to run into Becky, who had been pestering Dean about his whereabouts for a while, as Chuck just stood beside her. Now that he was back, though, she actually managed to shock him:

"You shouldn't be alone now that the devil has it out for you!"

"What?!"

In alarm he looked between Dean and Chuck, but Becky just commentes that she borrowed some drafts, too. Beside Chuck's phone. All in order to be able to help them, she said. Yeah, sure. More like in order to stalk them, he thought. But at least he was assured that Chuck hadn't written about his inhabitation then. So he probably didn't know. But then he also hadn't written about the demon blood, despite knowing full well.

His inability to respond was overshadowed, though, as Dean told her that he didn't like her snooping through their life and that she couldn't help anyway. Not unless she somehow happened to know a way to gank the devil.

Sam suppressed a wince, but was surprised when she answered Dean's anger with spite:

"How about you just use the Colt! It's supposed to kill everything!"

"For such a massive super-fan, you're pretty damn slow. The Colt's gone!"

"You know Bela lied, right? She didn't give it to Lilith like she said, but to a demon named Crowley!"

And now Dean was all ears as the fan told them what even Cuck hadn't. Not that Sam cared much, he already knew that the Colt couldn't kill the devil. But he feigned interest to match Dean. And with how enthusiastic Dean was, he didn't notice the difference. Everything was fine.

 

Except nothing was fine, 'Chuck' fumed internally.

Lucifer intended to stop the apocalypse?! That shouldn't be happening! How was it possible? He had not designed him like that! Lucifer had to fight Michael and die. Mankind would be decimated, but in paradise until Michael's guilt over killing his little brother and the doubts sown by Lucifer at his death would grow enough to drive him to questioning his father and becoming the next devil.

That one would then be fought by a boosted Raphael, who was as loyal as Michael now, but would not be affected by Lucifer's death due to a lack of love between them. And once both Lucifer and Michael would be dead and the paradise fading again, Gabriel's suffering would have festered enough to grow into rage and hatred, too. And Gabriel would become a new devil to Raphael, to be killed for peace until the last archangel's hubris would make him the devil to the other angels, that would band together to defeat him.

And so, while change could not be stopped, the cycle would go on and on, history repeating itself forever; That was the plan. But how could Lucifer not act as he had been made? He was His design, and He knew his own creations. He controlled everything!

Except that He had not made the Darkness, who had influenced Lucifer, too...

Could His creation have become so estranged that He was no longer able to predict him? And could that one errant cog disturb the whole machine? Could the apocalypse be stopped?

No, Michael would still find and attack Lucifer and while slyer the devil would still die, whether he chose to fight or not.

 

...except that Lucifer's change was more of a domino than a cog. And its effect was beyond his father's foresight now.


End file.
